prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Her Highness
Her Highness is the 36th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 11th in season three. Summary When Nikki learns that her family had a meeting with John about her relationship with him, everything changes in the family, and the situation between Brie and Nikki becomes even more complicated. Paige and Alicia Fox join the cast, and after a joke Paige plays on Nattie, the latter is trying her best not to blow up things at work. Brie competes against Stephanie McMahon at SummerSlam. Recap So, about that talk ... Nikki Bella and John Cena's cliffhanger encounter from the midseason finale of E!’s “Total Divas” ends with something of a tentative breakup between the two in the opening minutes of the midseason premiere. Interesting to note that Cena doesn't acknowledge it was a sit-down with Brie Bella that prompted him to cut Nikki loose. The Champ's willingness to fall on his sword leaves Brie wracked with guilt, and while she initially refuses to cop to provoking the breakup, Mama Bella demands that Brie lay her cards on the table and give her sister the whole truth. Predictably, this plan fails horribly: Nikki chews out her entire family, which leads to a spectacular shouting match and bad blood between the sisters ... which actually turns out to be exactly when Nikki turns on Brie at SummerSlam and feeds her to Stephanie McMahon in the ring. In other news, the midseason premiere also introduces one half of the cast's new dynamic duo, the troublemaking British Diva Paige. Already a divisive presence in the Divas locker room thanks to her hyperspeed rise to the Divas Championship, Paige goes about causing a ruckus almost instantly by playing a prank on Natalya. It goes so fantastically awry that it leads Natalya to fake a car accident to avoid its repercussions. The fallout is so instantaneous and absolute that even the ultimate peace offering — a gift for Natalya's cats — can't smooth things over, and by the end of the episode, Natalya has found herself a brand-new enemy to carry her through the remainder of the season. Welcome back, everybody. “Total Divas” returns to its regular scheduled time – 9/8 CT – next Sunday on E!. Image Gallery Her Highness 2.jpg Her Highness 3.jpg Her Highness 4.jpg Her Highness 5.jpg Her Highness 6.jpg Her Highness 7.jpg Her Highness 8.jpg Her Highness 9.jpg Her Highness 10.jpg Her Highness 11.jpg Her Highness 12.jpg Her Highness 13.jpg Her Highness 14.jpg Her Highness 15.jpg Her Highness 16.jpg Her Highness 17.jpg Her Highness 18.jpg Her Highness 19.jpg Her Highness 20.jpg Her Highness 21.jpg Her Highness 22.jpg Her Highness 23.jpg Her Highness 24.jpg Her Highness 25.jpg Her Highness 26.jpg Her Highness 27.jpg Her Highness 28.jpg Her Highness 29.jpg Her Highness 30.jpg Her Highness 31.jpg Her Highness 32.jpg Her Highness 33.jpg Her Highness 34.jpg Her Highness 35.jpg Her Highness 36.jpg Her Highness 37.jpg Her Highness 38.jpg Her Highness 39.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Divas #36 at WWE.com * Her Highness on WWE Network Category:2015 television events